Billie Angel Hardy
by BillieBrand
Summary: this is a storey about an awesome female wrestler from New Zealand joining the WWE and finding the love of here life! CHARACTERS HAVE NO CONNECTION TO ME OR ANYONE I KNOW, SIMILARITY IN NAMES AND PLACES IS MERELY COINCIDENCE
1. Chapter 1

wow i could believe it, I'm in bloody Florida! i couldn't wait to get to the FCW ring, i saw my name on a placard, Billie Angel, that's actually my stage name but i like it! i headed over to the guy holding the card, he was a beefy fellow dressed like those secret service agents you see in movies,

"Hi, I'm Billie" i said holding out my hand,

"Borris," the man replied with a firm shake" Nice to meet you Billie, if you come this way, there's a car waiting for us out the front. now just to cover a couple things, your first going to be taken over to the arena to meet Vince and then to your hotel for the next two weeks. I'm assigned your bodyguard, im here to make sure you settle in well, so if there is anything you want or need just ask me,"

"awesome, hey one question, when do i get to the Hardy Boys, they are my heros!" i said as we hopped in the car,

"well, you might see them down at the arena." i spent the next 20 minutes asking Borris some of the million questions in my head, Ive need been to a live WWE event and now im about to sign a contract to be a new DIVA. now don't get me wrong i have had plenty of training but in my home country of New Zealand, where i was trained by Rip Morgan at KPW, New Zealands best pro wrestling organisation! but seeing as New Zealand is smaller than Florida city... KPW isn't that big of an operation. This was my dream, wrestling for the WWE, preforming on Smack down! wrestling is my whole life.

We drove straight into the underground car park, so i didn't get a look at the building but im guessing its pretty huge to have its own underground car park!

"right, Vince is waiting for us, if you'll just follow me" Borris said as he held my door for me,

i couldn't speak, i couldn't believe this day was happening, we walked through some corridors, left right left again, i was getting completely lost! Finally we arrived at McMahon's office, this is it i told my self. Borris knocked then turned to me "good luck, il be waiting right here,"

the door opened and i walked in side, "ahh, Billie, come on in and take a seat," Vince was sitting in a huge high backed office chair behind a huge maple desk. as if i wasn't intimidated enough... i perched on the end of one of the chairs facing his desk,

"so, your contract is ready, just need you to sign it," Vince said passing over a document, it wasnt very big... i had a quick read...

"so what are your thoughts? everything seem to be in order?" Vince asked as i looked up from reading,

"everything seems fine," i replied smiling, "it doesn't mention though my role here, though, just that im to be a diva, can we talk a little more about that before i sign?" I asked

"yes, well i do like the image you have created over at KPW and though of keeping pretty much the same, we will start you out in a stable to introduce you to the universe and then after a month or so we will start putting you in some matches,"

"that's sounds quite good, just more quest though, who will i be in a stable with? i had to ask there are some wrestlers at smack down i just don't like...

"well, as you might of heard, Jeff Hardy has agreed to come back to Smack down and work with his brother again, so you'll be in a stable with the Hardys," Vince replied

my jaw dropped, "um..wow...um...seriously, that, that, that's just..." i couldn't form complete sentences..

"is that going to be okay?" Vince asked me his brow wrinkling with concern,

"yes, yes, yeah, its just those guys are my hero's! i fell in love with wrestling when i was 8 after watching Matt Hardy... he is why i became a wrestler!"

"well I'm glad that's settled, now"he said passing me a pen, "just sign your life away" he joked.

I hurriedly grabbed the pen and scratched my name down, "thank you so much, Mr McMahon, thank you,"

"Your very welcome Billie, but please call me Vince" he said picking up the contract and standing up,

Thank you Vince", i Stood up as he held out his hand shook it once, "thank you so much,"

"that's okay now, Borris will take you to the training room where Matt and Jeff are waiting, you have a good now,"

"thank you, and you too," i said and made my way to the door, as soon as i was outside, i sunk to the ground against the wall, holy mother of god, dios blood mio, i though to myself, im in a stable with the goddamn Hardys!

"Billie, are you alright?" Borris asked me,

"yeah, um can you get me some water please, i just need a moment," i said still in shock,

"yeah, sure, I'll be right back"

Borris hurried back handing me a bottle of water; I drank half then asked Borris for a hand up, time to meet my idols! I took a deep breath, "okay Borris, I'm feeling a bit better now, let's not keep Matt and Jeff waiting too long."

Borris led me down some stairs into a huge gym area with heaps of different machines, I looked down the end of the room and my heart stopped. _OMG_, I thought, _he is a god!_ I had stopped moving staring at him like an idiot, but he was so perfect! He was wearing an unbuttoned dark shirt with a white wife beater underneath and dark baggy cargos… His hair tied back into a ponytail, _come on Billie, MOVE! _I thought slowly forcing my legs to move closer to him, "hi," someone next to him said, I looked over and saw Jeff, "I'm Jeff and this is…"

"Matt…" I cut in, turning back to Matt who had been watching me this whole time, "sorry, this is still such a shock… I'm a massive fan!"

"That's okay, take a seat," the god said turning towards a table his voice was that of an angel. We all sat down except Borris who said he had to make some calls and he handed me my hotel card key then left,

"well I'm guessing you know a lot about us, but we only know what Vince has told and from watching you in the ring on the KPW videos… So tell us about yourself," Matt said leaning back into his chair, god he was so damn fine! I just wanted to jump him right there! I took a deep breath,

"Well I grew up in a very small town in New Zealand. I first saw my first wrestling show when I was eight, I saw a match where you, Matt, lost, but you were so amazing! Later I started doing martial arts, and then started to think I could wrestle too, so I searched online and started training with KPW and now here I am.

"Wow, you do martial arts too?" Jeff asked wide eyed, "that is wicked! You should show us some moves sometime."

'Well it's very much the same a wrestling except, you are trying to kill your opponent, or hurt them really bad," I replied,

We talked for ages about different things, until Jeff said he was hungry.

"Pizza?" Matt asked "I'll order it to our room," he said looking and Jeff, then turned to me, "you want to join us?"

"Sure" I said, "as long as there is a vege pizza,"

"You're a vegetarian?" Matt asked me with his eyebrows raised,

"nope, but I only eat free range meat and never eat pig so its just easier to order vege pizza," I replied,  
Matt still gave a weird look as we got up, "I'm guessing you haven't rented a car," he asked looking at me,

"Nope, Borris had me picked up in a limo," I replied,

"Sweet you can come with us in my baby," Matt said with a smile,

"You have your corvette here?" I asked

"Yup, wait… how do you know I drive a corvette?" He asked me

"Like I said before, I'm a huge fan, your number 1 MFer after Shannon." I said with a shy grin, Matt just nodded, he went for a little tiki tour to show off his driving skills, I was thanking god I had remembered to take my anti- anxiety pills, I can get pretty in cars, and Matt wasn't that careful…

We got to the hotel and two guys hold hands came bouncing up to us, "Hi there, you must be the new Diva," one of the guys said with a strong gay accent, "I'm Cody and this is my gorgeous Evan,"

"If you ever need a shopping buddy we are only a phone call away, the one called Evan said,

"awesome I'll remember that," I said "well the boyz are waiting for me I said looking over to Matt and Jeffy standing near the elevators, "I'll give ya a call to go shopping soon! You boys enjoy your night" I smiled

"Cant wait," the both gushed,

"They seem like nice guys I said as I caught up to Matt and Jeff,

"They are," Matt replied,

We got to the hotel room, it was spilt into a twin room a lounge/ kitchen and a bathroom, and there was massive Plasma on the wall, I bounce over to the couch,

Jeff picked up the remote and turned the TV onto Raw, the pizzas arrived then, and we hung out watching RAW joking around, when RAW finished Jeff said he was going to ring Beth, his long time girlfriend. Matt came to sit next to me on the couch,

"So," He asked, "are we anything like you expected,"

"Jeff yes, you, nope," I said shaking my head and turning on the couch to face him, "you are much better than I expected,"

"Really, who so?" he asked, stroking his chin,

"You're far sexier than any of your pictures or videos," I said and looked away from moment thinking, I turned back and nodded once, "yup way better looking,"

"hmmm," Matt said, "so you wont mind if I do this," He said taking my chin and kissing me softly, then pulled back a little and looked into my eyes, they were so piercingly beautiful, after a moment I pushed him back into the couch straddling him, I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard, he returned the kiss, his arms going around my shoulders pulling me into him. Then, not breaking the kiss, he lifted me slightly and laid me down on the couch so he was on top of me. He pulled back,

"You are so beautiful Billie, He said brushing a strand of hair out of my face, and I just pulled his mouth closer to kiss him.

We lay like that for ages, kissing and snuggling. Jeff walked out after a while, took one look at us, "hmmm" He said raising an eyebrow before walking over to the kitchen, Matt sat up and pulled me with him so I was snuggled under his arm.

"You two want a beer?" Jeff called from the kitchen,

Matt looked at me eyebrows raised, "babe?" he asked,

"Sure," I said looking up into Mattys eyes, god he was gorgeous.

Jeff brought over a six pack handing up one each, "you two look very cosy there," he said sitting next to Matt.

"And?" Matty asked,

"Just saying" Jeff said raising his hands like he was being held at gun point, Jeffy picked up the remote and flicked channels, I saw ultimate fighter was on and asked them to put it back, "I love this show!" I said,

"Awesome" Matt said.

I shifted moving my legs over Mattys knee, and we watch UFC for the next hour or so placing joke bets on who we wanted to win.

After UFC I checked the time 11pm not too late but I wanted to be up at 7 tomorrow to get some early training in, "well boys, its been fun, but I got a lot to do tomorrow, so I better get going," I said, Matt stood up and offered me his hand to pull me up.

"I'll walk ya to your room," he said.

"Nice meeting you Jeff," I said turning to look at him,

"Yeah you too Billie, see ya tomorrow sometime," Jeff replied, I gave a little wave as I headed to the door "yeah, for sure, have a good night," Jeff raised his hand.

My room was just down the hall, nothing to big or flashy,

"Well Billie, I certainly enjoyed meeting you today," Matt said as I turned to face him after opening my door, "And it was awesome to meet you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a kiss, "so will I see ya tomorrow?"

"Maybe," He replied,

"Well, how about when you wake up sometime tomorrow afternoon, if ya feel like it, give me a call," I said,

"Okay" Matt said with a nod, I leaned up and gave him another kiss,

"have sweet dreams Mathew," I turned to go, he grabbed my arm and turned me back kissing me hard, "sweet dreams Billie," Matty said letting me go, I went inside and shut the door, leaning on the door so I didn't collapse, that kiss made my legs turn into jelly, I took a few deep breaths, then got changed for bed, it took me a while to fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happen, and especially could not stop thinking about Matthew Moore Hardy…

When I finally did fall asleep, I was dreaming of my sexy wrestling god.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Step up, Step up, Step up for Sativa, Step up Step up for 8 Foot Sativa, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up for Sativa, Wake up, Wake up for 8 foot Sativa*_

"Ugh" I groaned reaching over to turn my phones alarm clock off, 7 15 am already... I hadn't gotten much sleep as I was dreaming about the sexy hunk down the hall, Matt Hardy; last night still seemed like a dream. I forced myself out of bed and threw on my gym clothes. I had to hunt through my bags until I found my protein powder and creatine pills, if you want good results they are a must! I mixed myself up a shake and took a pill before heading to the hotel gym downstairs, I spent 3 hours alternating cardio and weights, I met a couple of other divas down there, Mickie and Maria. I was benching twice as much them!

"You could give Beth a run for her money!" Mickie joked.

"Well I'm going to need strength to take the intercontinental championship," I replied,

"Your going for that?" Maria asked shocked,

"Eventually I will," I replied, "but I want to look hot when I do! I hate that manly bulky look.

"I'm with you there, "Mickie agreed. "Some girls take it too far" she nodded at a sports magazine with a picture of a women bodybuilder on it.

I shuddered, "yuk!" we all laughed.

After hitting the showers we made plans to go to lunch later on. I went back to my hotel room and logged on twitter as I always do, I decided to see if Matty had tweeted after I had gone to sleep and yes sure enough he did.

_MATTHARDYBRAND just been spending time with this awesome girl! Sexy and full of personality. I think I'm going to like where this is headed!_

Yuss! I thought to myself! Maybe I should tweet about my awesome night, Matty doesn't even know my twitter is me... but my tweeties might want to know. Hmm I wait till things get a little more serious before I make them die with envy.

I sent a quick dm to my friend in Mexico asking her to do some research on what she want to study here and I will organise a scholarship for her then logged and went down to lunch.

Mickie and Maria were already there as well as Beth Phoenix,

Hey I said sitting at the empty seat and picking up the menu. Unlike what people think, we know that carbs are good for you and love them, I ordered a pasta. I looked up the girls; they were looking at me strangely,

"What?" I asked,

"You have a good night last?" Maria asked with raised eyebrows,

"It wasn't bad," I replied cautiously,

"Matt a good kisser is he?" Mickie asked,

"Well, um yeah" I said smiling,

The girls all laughed,

"Wait how do you guys know?" I asked puzzled

"I saw Matt walk ya to ya room when I got in last night" Beth said.

"And I see Matt quite likes you, he said as much on twitter" Mickie Said

"Yeah I saw that, he's just soo sexy..." I said smiling in a dreamy way,

"Wow your really in to him?" Maria asked,

"Sure am," I replied, our lunches turned up at that moment and we dug in. I spent the day with girls going shopping and exploring the city, we ended up making plans to hit one of the hottest clubs in town and we would meet up at 10pm. I walked up to my hotel room with a whole bunch of new out fits and started trying to figure out what to wear when my phone rang,

"Hello?" I said picking it up,

"Hey sexy, you busy?" it was Matt,

"Not really, whys that?" I asked,

"Was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me and a couple of friends?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied,

"Awesome, see you in say half an hour?"

"Sounds good I replied, hanging up the phone, "fuck!" I swore aloud! I had no clue what to wear! I decided to settle for some dark blue skinny jeans with some low inch blue heels and loose sparkly top, then spayed some gel in my hair and I was ready. I heard a knock at my door and quickly checked myself in the mirror before grabbing my handbag and answering it, I was greeted with a massive bear hug and quick peck on the lips,

"That was unexpected, but I likey said wrapping my arms around Matts neck giving him a quick kiss back. "Where are we going?" I asked

"You like seafood?" Matt said as I shut my door and we walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Love it!" I replied "especially sushi!"

"good, coz we're to Florida's best sushi restaurant," Matt said putting arm round my shoulders, we walked outside where Matts car was waiting, he opened my door for me like a complete gentleman before getting in and starting her up. The restaurant was more like a Japanese palace; I was scared of the price until I remembered we are both on 6 figure pay packets... I wasn't use having that much money yet!

The matrie'd had a cosy both for a reserved in back for four, the others hadn't got here yet and Matt hadn't told me who they were, Matt let me in fi9rst then slid up next to me,

"So who's you friends?" I asked looking up at him,

"You should recognise him," Matty replied with a cheeky grin, I just raised my eyebrows at him,

"Its Shannon and his wife," Matty replied.

"the prince of punk, awesome!," I replied, looking excited " you know, I said turning to Matt, "this is seriously like a dream for me, always pushing toward the WWE knowing I get there and all you guys, but now that it's happening, it's like wow..." Matt just looked at me and kissed me softly, we locked eye contact, and god was he beautiful, what is he think, what is reading in my eyes,

"hm, hm ,hm," I heard someone clear their throat, Matt and i looked up and saw the Prince of Punk and his wife Julie,

"Finally" Matt said as they sat down "now we can order," he passed us out a menu each; i glanced at it, so many different sushi! I was a little overwhelmed, what happened to plain ordinary sushi and nagiri? I found an item listed as California Shrimp and Sushi, that one i understood,

Shannon and Julie and put their Menus down and Matt looked at me,

"You decided yet babe," Matt asked me

""yeah," i replied putting my menu on the pile,

Matt called the waiter over we ordered and then Matt asked for a large bottle of sake, oh oh, I thought... me and vodka go too well together,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Billie Angel the Hardy saga

Just as Matt and I left the restaurant my phone rang,

"Hello?" I said answering

"Hey gurl! It's Mickie, you wana bring you boy along tonight? Ours are coming"

"Yeah sure, Hotel lobby 10 still?"

"Yep, see ya then"

I hung up,

"Who was that?" Matt asked as his car was just brought around and we got in,

"That was Mickie and you're coming out with us tonight!" I said nodding,

"I am?" Matt asked me eyebrows raised,

"Yup, we are meeting at ten at the hotel lobby so we have 45 minutes," I replied

We got to the hotel and Matt decided he didn't need to change but me on the other hand… we quickly went to my hotel room where I threw on some black knee high boots a black mini and sparkly blue top as I knew Matty loved blue and we headed down stairs getting there just on time. Mickie was there with Teddy, Beth was with Kozlov, Maria was with Christian and we were waiting on Melina and JoMo.

I shivered as we walked outside to wait and Matt's arms snuck around me,

"You should have worn a jacket" Matt said in my ear,

"But then I wouldn't have an excuse to snuggle into you, "

"You don't need an excuse babe, you can snuggle into me whenever you want," Matt replied so I snuggled in closer,

"Mmm sooo warm" I said practically purring,

"Yo, guys we are here!" I looked over to see Ted Dibiase walk out with Melina, "this one," he said pointing at Melina, "couldn't make up her mind what to wear!"

Mickie had arranged a hummer limo and I snuggled into matt in the corner,

"Aw you guys look so cute together, Match made in heaven" Mickie said.

Well she is an Angel," Beth said poking her tongue out at me,

"Hehe" I laughed, "true"

"Oh and so modest" Matt said looking down at me smiling,

"Of course," I said with the most innocent look on my face. Every started laughing.

Just as we pulled up to the club Mickie handed me a pair of sunglasses, I stared a here blankly,

"trust me girl, you're going to need them," she said, I shrugged and put them on, as we got out I realised why, cameras started going off everywhere as we walked the red carpet of an exclusive club, there was paparazzi every shouting questions asking me stuff, Matt just pulled me close and we almost ran in the club, as soon as we go in there I lost my balance and stumbled but Matty caught me,

"Are you all right baby?" Matty asked as everyone came to check on me

"That was," I managed to get out, "that was intense, I said recovering.

"You'll get used to it pretty quick" Melina said sympathetically, "are you all right though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said shaking it off, "lets Partay!" I headed toward the bar with Matt's arm still around me, "5 shots of Jose Cuervo," I said to the bar tender, " and what are ya'll having? I turned the others, who all had shocked expressions on their faces,

"You're having all 5" Matty asked me

"Yup I need it, now what do you guys want, my shout first round."

Everyone ordered and I drained my shots then ordered a double scotch rocks and paid for the drinks, we got a booth near the back except for JoMo and Melina as JoMo dragged Melina straight on to the dance floor, the guru of sexy proving he deserved that title.

"So who's up for a drinking game? I asked looking around at everyone as I finished my drink

"You just had 6 shots and a glass of scotch!" Mickie said

"yeah, that's nothing girl," I replied," so anyone up for game?"

"Okay but its 'I Never'" Maria said, "okay?" she looked around at everybody, everyone nodded,

"Melina!" Beth yelled out, "Get over here your needed"

"What's up?" Melina asked as she and JoMo almost collapsed into the booth,

"Drinking Game, 'I never'" Matt said,

"Yay, I'm game!" she replied,

I called the waiter over and handed him my gold card, I worked out the math in my head, there was 8 of us 10 shots each at least, "80 shots, house specials thanks" I said to the waiter, he raised his eyebrows at me like I was crazy, "oh and 5 baskets of fries too" I said giggling at his expression he just shook his head and walked back to the bar,

"He think we crazy," Kozlov said, "but I Russian, I can handle more than a few shots!" he thumped a hand over his chest,

"I'm Scottish, I can drink anyone under the table, well expect maybe Sheamus, him being Irish and all" I frowned in frustration, "damn them Irish" Everyone laughed,

The waiter came back with the shots (well there were 4 waiters…) and the game began

'I've never beaten Santino in a dance contest," Beth said and Kozlov groaned and took a shot,

'I've never streaked in front of WWE management," Mickie said, and Matty took a shot, my eyebrows went up and I stared at him,

"Jeffro," he said to me, I kind of nodded but still had a small frown on my face,

"Well iv never run from the cops," Matt said,

Me, Mickie, Melina, Kozlov, Christian, Teddy and Beth all drank,

"I'm hanging out with a bunch of criminals," Matt said to all of us,

"I've never been caught in the wrong locker room," Maria said, Matt, Christian, JoMo and Melina all drank.

The game continued until there were no shots left, and spent the rest of the night attempting to dance, (we discovered alcohol doesn't actually improve dance skills).

At 3.30 there was almost no one left in the club so the manager announce it was closing, we all went back to the hotel in the limo and saw the hotel bar was still opened so we would have a night cap.

"We are so doing that again," Mickie said as she stumbled into the bar with us,

"Maybe go a little lighter on the drinks Hun?" Teddy said as he stopped her from falling over,

"Maybe," she agreed nodding her voice a little slurred,

"I think its coffee time," Beth said, she asked as what we want then went and ordered the drinks,

"I am very grateful Santino not come." Kozlov said, he looked around, almost a little scared Santino would jump out from under a table,

We spent the next hours talking and attempting to sober up, until Mickie was practically sleeping on Teddy's lap,

"I think its sleep time," JoMo said, we said good night and headed to our rooms,

Matt walked me to my room, and looked he was about to say goodnight so I just pulled him in with me, he looked at me questionly,

"What?" I asked, "You can't go back to your room, you'll wake Jeffro up!"

"Eh, good point," Matt said, he put his around round me and pulled me into him so my back was against his chest and nuzzled my neck, "and I get to snuggle with the sexiest woman in the world,"

"True," I replied tilting my neck to one side,

"So modest," Matty said laughing,

We got changed and jumped into my massive king size bed and I snuggled into his chest, I had the sexiest man in my bed, too bad I just wanted to sleep. There was always morning I thought as I drifted off to sleep, vaguely aware of Matty kissing my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Cause you know where I'll be found when I come around'_

I reached over an grabbed my phone before it work Matt, I checked the time before I opened it, 1.30pm

"Hello?" I said quietly as I could,

"Hey Billie, its Jeff. You haven't seen my brother by any chance?" the voice on the line said,

"Don't worry, he is here with me, he is still asleep," I replied looking over at Matt, he looked soo cute when he was asleep,

"Think you guys could meet me at the café at four? Vince wants us in a Tag Team match against the hart dynasty tonight,"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then," we hung up and I put the phone down, and snuggled under Mattys arm looking up into his face,

"That Jeffro?" he mumbled not moving or opening his eyes,

"Yup, Match tonight against the Hart dynasty," I said, "We're meeting Jeff at four in the café"

"What's the time now? Matt said turning his head to look at me,

"Just after one," I said

"Good plenty of time to do this," he quickly flipped me on my back and kissed me.

I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him back,

We played for the next two hours before jumping in the shower together, then finally putting on clothes before heading to the café.

Matt had discover I was very ticklish and would stop tickling me, I tried to beat him up for it but he clearly had the advantage,

"I see you too are getting on fine…" I heard a voice come from next to the stairs as we stepped off them, I turned to see Vince McMahon,

"Um yes sir, yes we are," Matt said as we both stopped playing and tried to be serious in front of our boss,

"Has Jeff told you about tonight?" Vince asked us straight faced,

"Yes, we were just on our way to meet him to discuss strategy," I replied trying not to look at Matt as I knew I would start laughing again,

"Well I want it to be good, make us proud Billie," Vince said

"yes sir, I mean Vince, sir," I said too quickly, Vince frowned at me , looked at Matt who was grinning ear to ear trying not to laugh, before he shrugged and walked off, muttering something about damn divas.

I look at Matt and we burst out laughing as we continued over to the café where Jeff was waiting.

We ordered our coffees and grabbed a Panini each before sitting down with Jeff still, giggling

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked,

Matt and I looked each other, and then Matt turned back to his brother, "I really don't know,"

Jeff just rolled his eyes, "well the basics of this Match are the same, hart dynasty will beat us down for a while then I break out some high flying moves and Matt finishes the job. We have ring time the harts in an hour to run through everything." Jeff turned to me, "you seen many matches from the hart dynasty?" he asked,

"Only a couple, but I do notice how Natalia like to cause trouble," I replied,

"Right, so Natalia is going to try to attack Matt, and then you're going to fight her by the announcers table to stop her interfering, ok?" Jeff asked me

"Yup, but now I need 15 minutes alone with the internet," I replied,

Matt gave me a questionly look, "what for?"

"To work on my vocab," I replied, "I do that so I have plenty of insults that are as offensive as possible while still being pg, though Natalia being Natalia, it really shouldn't be too hard," I smiled

"Hey boys," a woman in her early thirties came to the table, "you must be Billie" she said turning to me, and holding her and out, "I'm Ruby, one of the Costumers here at the WWE,"

I shook her hand, "nice to meet you,"

"well I have your outfits ready for tonight," she lifted the bag she had been carrying onto the table then handed us each a bag that she pulled out of her bag, "it should fit," she said to me, " I went by your measurements Vince had forwarded to me. But if there's any issues come see before the show," she looked back toward the boys, "Have fun tonight," and she was gone.

I looked in the bag at my outfit; I had skin tight chick style hardyboyz t-shirt, black tights with a purple and black pleated Minnie and some awesome knee high stiletto boots!

"I likey," I said smiling, I checked my watch, 4.30, "well boyz I have to go grab some stuff upstairs before we head to the arena," I said getting up,

"Okay babe, meet ya at out front at quarter to," Matt said to me, I gave him a quick kiss and headed up stairs. I need some very important accessories, I grabbed a bag and threw my GHD in as well as my makeup and purple hair spray, and I was going to look good. I then went over to my jewelry and grabbed some chunky industrial Goth style bracelets and my very important collar, it was a one of a kind black leather collar with some silver spikes and chains but the important part was the insignia that hung of the front, it was the Hardy Boyz insignia, I never thought I'd ever wear it in the WWE but it certainly fit my profile, I checked my watch again time to go, I grabbed a couple of protein bars and went to meet the boys.

When we got to the venue there was a massive crowd already wanting to get a look at their favourite wrestler, Matt Parked in the outside car park instead of underground just so he can say hi to his fans,

As we got out the crowd went wild behind the fence,

"Hardy, Hardy, Hardy" someone had started up a chant,

"Holy crap," I said, I laughed, "that would of so been me if I had gone to a show as a fan,"

Matt raised his eyebrows at me, "Seriously?" he asked,

"Yup" I said wrapping my arms around his waist, "you are perfection after all," Matt gave a kiss then pull me into his side and we headed over to the fence, he waited a few moments for the crowd to quieten down,

"Hey guys and gals, you all here to see the show?" Matt asked and the crowd screamed,

"Who's your favourite superstar," I asked them,

"Matt Hardy" the ones in front of yelled,

"Matt are you and Billie dating," a voice from the crowd said, "

" yeah, you could say that," Matt replied smiling at me, "well we gota go get ready for tonight's match," "you guys enjoy the show," we headed towards the doors but I noticed someone by the fence a little further over,

"BROOOKEHH!" I yelled, running over to where she was,

"The one and only," she said,

"And ALEX!" I said looking next to her, "Omg you two have to come back stage, I called to one of the security guards,

"Hey these two are awesome friends of mine and need backstage passes," I told him, the guard motioned for them to come over to a door in the fence and let them through,

"OMG OMG OMG" we all jumped up and down, "you guys are here at my first show!"

"Hm hmm hmm" I heard Matt behind me clearing his throat,

"Oh Matt, these are two of my friends, Brookey and Alex,"

"Nice to meet ya," Matt said shaking their hands, "we're running late to meet Jeff and the harts," he turned to me, "okay you go ahead I'll be there in 5" I said,

"Okay Hun," he gave me a kiss then headed inside,

"okay so I'll take you two to the diva's locker room where ya'll can hang out," I said as we walked inside and down a corridor, "I have to go meet the harts but I'll be back soon, help ya self to the food and drink and feel free to chat the boys up"

"oh we will," they smiled, I left them in the Diva's room with Maria and Mickie and headed to the ring the 4 boys were in the ring going over moves, I walked over to Natalia, and we got set on our moves, she was a lot easier to work with than I thought.

We got everything sorted by 6 then headed backstage to get ready,

"Hey babe I got something to show, ya," I said to Matt as we reached his and Jeff's locker, I grabbed out the collar from the bag I brought with me, "what do ya think"

Matt picked it up and had a look at it, "that is awesome, you gonna to wear it tonight?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see what ya thought,

"It's awesome" Matt said handing it back,

"Sweet," I put it back it my bag, "well I have a whole lot of work to do, I'll see ya soon," we kissed and I headed back to the divas locker,

Alex was telling a storey that had everyone laughing,

"Hey ya'll, I walked over to my mirror, tied my hair up ready to do makeup,

"Big night tonight," Mickie said,

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared," I admitted

"Why, your with the fucken hardy boyz," Brookey said looking at me like I'm nuts,

"Buts there's going to be millions of people watching me!"

"Hun you'll be awesome, don't sweet it" Maria said,

"Il try," we hung out chatting while I got changed and done my hair and makeup, I looked in the mirror, and I looked hot.

I was wearing tight black stiletto boots right up to the knees, a black and purple pleated Minnie skirt and the purple was tartan, I had an awesome Hardyboyz v-neck t-shirt that was so tight it was like a second skin, the collar on my neck and Goth bracelets on my wrists, I had most of my hair straightened but with some wavy bangs around my face and with purple hairspray spayed in parts. My make up was simple but heavy on the eyeliner with purple eye shadow and purple lips. At least I look 100 times better than felt!

Brookeh and Alex and gone to grab seats ring side and I was backstage by myself looking out the curtain at the crowed, so many people. We were first out to challenge the hart dynasty after the boyz lost the tag team titles to them after Natalia's interference 2 weeks ago, but this time I was going to sort the cow out if she tried anything.

"Hey Billie," Jeff said coming over, "how ya feeling, nerves?"

"Yeah a bit, there's soo many people," I said still staring out the curtain,

"It's just the same as KPW just more noise," Jeff said, "and you done that hundreds of times, and you can never be as bad a Vicky," He whispered that last part,

I laughed, "Thanks, I needed that," I turned away from the curtain, and took a deep breath, "the night all my dreams have been realized!" Jeff squeezed my shoulders, and gave me a knowing look; we walk over to where Matt was waiting, ready to go out.

"Hey Babe, You okay?" He said,

"Nerves but I can't be as bad as Vicky," I flashed a smile up to Jeff,

"you'll be great baby," Matt said taking my hand, our music started then, Matt gave me a quick kiss, "for luck" he whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand one more time before letting go as we walked out onto the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

_[part of this chapter wrote itself, something I had written before I even knew what I was writing]_

I walked out from the curtains in between the Hardy's, the pyrotechnics went off but I ignored them, I made the V1 sign in the air and shook my arm in the air, the crowd was going nuts as we go to the end of the ramp where The Crowd was I heard people calling out angel over here Billie! I went over to the crowd and shook hands, wow these people love me! I'm sure I'm supposed to be on the other side yelling out at Matt and Jeff, I thought. We got up to the ring side Jeff flipped in while Matty sat down on the middle rope for me, I stepped,

_Billie stop looking like a ditz, your Billie Angel, act like it!_

I told myself as I realised I was looking shell shocked, I took a deep breath then started jumping up and down and down my angel persona, then too soon our entrance was over, and the Harts music started playing, I walked over to our corner and we waited for the harts to enter the ring, then Matt and me stepped out and Tyson and Jeff started the Match, Drop kick from Jeff and another one , clothesline off the ropes then an arm bar with Tyson on his knees, Jeff was making Tyson his bitch, I noticed out the corner of my eye Natalia was sneaking round the ring, I focused on her waiting for my chance to attack, but Tyson had made it to the rope and Natalia went back to the corner, Jeff released his hold then kicked Tyson on his chest towards his corner, the Jeff tagged Matt in, Tyson managed to tag in David, straight away David had the upper hand, I started yelling, "come on baby, take him, you can do it," ect...

David put Matt into a head lock, I moved around the ring closer to where matt was and stated banging on the ring with Jeff, Matt started to move, then 1, 2, 3 punches to David before sling shooting him into the ropes and clothes lines Matt went to start running the ropes when Natalia came out of nowhere by the announcers table and forced Matt on his face,

"Oh no you didn't" I said running over to her, I grabbed her head and slammed it into the announcers table, vaguely aware of hearing Cole mention that I was in fact an angel from hell and Natalia really shouldn't of interfered, I threw her into the fans and jump in to join her kicking in the guts as she squirmed on the ground,

"Get up," I spat at her, "you weak ugly thing, GET THE HELL UP!" I had picked that spot because I knew that where Brookeh and Alex were, Alex pick her up and put her into the full nelson, I punched her in the gut a few times before grabbing her hair and throwing he back ring side,

"Thank you," I said to Alex,

"anytime," she replied, I jumped back ring side and kicked Natalia in the guts one more time before heading back to my corner, Matt was there while Jeff was in the ring with David thrashing him,

"Nice going baby," Matt said to me,

I giggled, "It was fun" Matt gave a kiss before we turned back to the ring,

I heard Cole on the mike again, "Is this a relationship here between angel and hardy?" I tuned him out, he was just an annoying little insect, Jeff had dragged David over to our corner and Tagged Matt in, matt gave him the twist of fate while Jeff climbed the turn buckle, I could where this was going and climbed up outside the ring ready to stop anyone trying to stop the pin, Jeff was at the top Matt tagged him, Swanton Bomb. I saw Tyson move into the ring, I quickly jumped the top rope and speared him into the turnbuckle behind him, 1... 2... 3... I heard the pin and stood up! Jeff had won the match; I slapped Tyson in the face then jumped over to where the boys were. Jeff ran up the turn buckle doing his gorilla arm thing, I jumped onto Matt wrapping my legs around his waist and giving him a huge kiss, hat he returned before I hopped back to the ground. I jumped and down, enjoying our moment as our music played, then our music stopped playing and Jericho's and edges started playing (they had formed a tag team, though I didn't know why as they didn't like each other much)

Chris laughed, "so the hardy's are back and they have a new Lita" he said, my face changed to absolute anger when he said that and I started making a move out of the ring toward him before matt quickly grabbed my arms holding me back, he said something to me but I was too fixated on Chris to hear matt,

"Oh did I make the angel angry, I'm sorry," Chris said in a baby voice,

Jeff had a microphone, "what do you idiots want?" he asked,

"Well, see," Edge said, "you two now have OUR belts, and well, we want them back"

Jeff laughed, "Your belts? Yeah I don't think so,"

"How about we take them from you at summer slam?" Chris asked, "Or are you too scared?"

Matt had let me go as I seemed calmer and grabbed the mike from Jeff, "on one condition," Matt and Jeff shared a look,

"And what would that be Mathew," Chris asked

"No disqualification table ladders and chairs," Matt said with a smirk,

"Fine, you're on and your going down" Edge said, the two of them turn to go, but I quickly grabbed the microphone off Matt,

"Oh Chrissy," I said in my psycho innocent girly tone, "you really should watch your back, there's 3 weeks till summer slam and anything could happen,"

"Is that a threat Angel?" Chris turned back and stared at me, I noticed the Hardy's were looking shocked,

"Oh Chrissy, it's not a threat, its merely a warning. You see. I'm not a nice angel, far from it and what you said really doesn't sit too well with me and that's really, _really_ unfortunate for you," I cocked my head to the side just watching him, after a few second our music came back on again, Chris shook his head but he was looking scared as he turned and left the ramp. I watched him go then switched back to my happy go lucky angel persona, and the three of us left the stage, though I sensed there was something off with Matt as much as he tried to hide it.

I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the show, I just sat in my chair in the locker room looking in the mirror, just thinking of things to do to Chris, I was going to have fun.

"Hey Billie" I looked around and saw Brookeh and Alex walk in, "are you okay?" Brook was looking very concerned,

"I'm okay," distantly "but Jericho is going to eat his words," I forced out, I turned back to face them, they were frowning, "what did Chris say exactly to piss you off so much?" Alex asked me,

"he, he..." I took a deep breath "He called me the new Lita," I spat that name out. "and I know it's not because of me wrestling ability, cause my style is completely different." I was actually shaking, "I would never ever hurt Matty, Never,"

"We know that Hun," Brookeh said putting her arms around me, "you and Matty are perfect together,"

"and Addy will be mine," Alex said with a smile, "you don't have to worry about that,"

I laughed, "thanks guys, but Jericho must pay,"

"hell yes!" Brookeh agreed and we started plotting how to get Chris,

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door, "come in," Alex called out,

Matt came in "hey babe, some of us are going out for drinks, you and your friends want to come?"

"is Jericho going to be there," Brook asked looking very evil,

Matt laughed, "nope, but Adam will be,"

"Adams okay," I said, "More than okay with Alex," I said smiling slyly at her,

"awesome we're leaving in 20 if that all good," Matt said,

"sweet, we will be ready!" I said smiling at my man,

Matt left so we could get changed, I had a wardrobe here in the locker room provided by WWE and told the girls to pick whatever they wanted.

We ended up at an Irish pub; there was me and the girls, the Hardyz, Rey Mysterio, Adam, Christian, Big Show, Mickie James, Melina, JoMo, Chris and Evan, Teddy, Beth and Kelly Kelly.

We all ordered and spilt of into booths, in our booth there was from left to right there was ; Christian, Beth, Kelly, Adam, Alex, brook , Me, Matt and Jeff. Kelly seemed very into Adam, I smiled; she was in for a shock.

"well I, the all important Jeffery Nero Hardy declares it's time for a drinking game!" Jeff stated

"what's the game?" Christian asked.

"how's kings sound?" Beth asked

"what's that? "Kelly Kelly asked. Everyone looked at he like she was an idiot, which she actually was so we really shouldn't of been surprised.

Matty Cleared his throat pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them,"you have a pack of cards which you deal out face up until someone gets a king, that person picks a spirit, the next to get a king picks a drink to mix it with, could be another spirit or a non alcoholic drink, the third person to the a king buys it and the fourth drinks it."

Kelly looked like she was going to asked another question but Beth whispered something in her ear,

The game started and Christian got the first king, "okay, first spirit is rum," he said, then I got the next king, looked at Christian dead in the eye, "tequila," I said with a smile.

Christian raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, "interesting" he said nodding.

Addy got the next king and bought the drink and Alex Had to drink it.

Addy gave her a look wondering if she got the gut to drink it, she noticed and stared him down and drunk the bizarre cocktail in once swig, then winked at Adam before turning to me, "that wasn't as bad as I thought" she said,

The rounds continued with some bizarre mixes, and some not so strange, but after 20 minutes we were getting quite rowdy and Alex, Brookeh and me went off to the bathroom to freshen up,

"okay, so this is soo much fun," said as we all started fixing up our makeup,

"I know! and Addy is soo cute!," Alex said,

We didn't spend too long in the bathroom before heading back to the others,

As we got back to the table Beth was dancing with Jay on the dance floor and Smelly Kelly was dragging Adam out. As he was dragged past us he mouthed to Alex "Help Me". We looked at each other making a decision and nodded heading out to join them on the dance floor subtly moving Kelly away from Adam and Alex taking her place.

We partied quite late getting pretty drunk, it was quite funny pretending Rey was just a crew member when fans approached us, we couldn't give away his real identity!

It was 3am when we got back to the hotel; I'd already booked the girls rooms telling them they had to come on tour with me over the summer, which they agreed to straight away. Matty came back to my room with me and he practically had to carry me I couldn't stand up.

"you need coffee," he said as I collapsed onto the couch,

Make me some," I said, not caring whether he did or not, I was about to coma, I had way too much to drink. Not too sure how long later I heard a cup be place on the table and then Matt sat on the couch lifting me up into his arms.

"mmm" I said snuggling into him, "so comfy"

He managed to get some coffee in me before we crashed out.

I was woken up with the phone ringing,

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone, It was Midday so I shouldn't of been surprised by a phone call but it still felt so early,

"Hi Billie, Its Teddy here, can you meet me in my office at 2 pm today?"

"um, yeah, sure."

"oh and bring the Hardy boys with you too,"

"sure thing, I'll see ya then." I hung up and groaned. I knew it would be about my threatening Chris at the show last night.

"what's the matter baby?" Matt asked me rolling over to face me,

"Teddy wants to see us in his office at 2, I'm sure it's about what I said to Chris at the show last night." I threw a pillow across the room "ugh, why do I always have to open my big mouth."

"don't worry," Matty said wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a hug, "I don't think you'll be in any trouble."

"I hope not," I mumbled. Then a light bulb went off in my head, I twisted to face Matt in his arms, "are you ticklish?" and that resulted into play fight and some amazing sex.

_Knock knock knock_

"Jeffro open up!" I called

The door opened and Jeff was almost bouncing, where he gets his energy from I will never know...

"what's up?" he asked,

"teddy wants to see us in his office in an hour, Matt doesn't seem to think it's bad but I dunno,"

"it will just be a new gimmick, come in anyway," he moved away from the door so I could come in,

"where is my brother?" he asked curiously

"shower, he will be a while..." I said and Jeff rolled his eyes in agreement.

"beer?"

"thanks, how's Beth?" I said sitting down on the couch,

"She is good, wants me to go home soon though," He said passing me a beer

"it's too bad she can't on tour with you at the moment," I said,

"it sucks but she has to be careful." Jeff said,

We hung out talking until Matt showed up then headed over to the arena where T eddy had his office.

"well well if isn't the Hardyz and Matt's new slut," a voice said as we walked into the wrestlers lounge,

I spun in my tracks and saw Chris Jericho,

"oh hi Chrissy," I said very sweetly walking right up to him; I had huge pump heels on so I was almost his height. "you still opening your mouth when you should keep it shut, what a bad, bad boy," I shook my finger at him, "and bad boys need to be punished" I gave him a creep smile

"oh and are you going to exact that punishment" Jericho replied scoffing,

"oh hunny, you have no idea what I have in store for you," then in a flash I had him on the floor face first with my knee in his back and his arm pushed up behind his shoulders. I tightened the hold until he grunted in pain; he tried to struggle out of it but that just made it hurt all the more,

"you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," I said in his ear, "you don't know how bad it can get," I grabbed him by the hair and wacked his head into the carpet before returning to where the boys were waiting for me with disbelieving looks in their faces. I shrugged and we continued on to Teddy's office.

Hornswaggle was leaving Teddy's office as we got there, I was going to say hello to him but he gave me a very evil look, great now I have to watch out for little midgets wanting to torture me...

"Hardyz and Angel, take a seat" Teddy as we walked in, "I wanted to talk to you about summer slam, Now Billie how do feel about wrestling with boys?" He asked me,

"fine" I shrugged, "I wrestled with boys from KPW all the time, mainly because we didn't have many Divas but yeah, I got no problem."

"good because we have an idea for you match at summer slam, it will be as you said Matt, no disqualification TLC tag match for the belts but being no DQ Billie you yourself will be taking on Jericho."

My eyes lit up, "so I can beat him 10 ways to hell?" I asked really excited,

"are you sure," Matt asked slowly, I looked at him then a Jeff, they looked very unsure,

"what's the problem?" I asked puzzled,

"Billie you don't know Chris like we do, he can be dangerous," Jeff said seriously,

'Yeah well so am I so there's no problem," I ignored the boys and turned back to teddy, "so I won't be able to make a pin fall or submission though will I?

"We're not sure about that yet," Teddy replied, "We'll get back to you,"

We over some of the structure then went back to the hotel ready to pack as we had to be in Kansas tomorrow for another show.

Matt came in when I was halfway through packing, he had his thinking look on and it didn't seem good.

"babe, sit down," I said pulling him onto the couch with me, "what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you; you don't know what Jericho is like. He can be really dangerous and I mean dangerous,"

"look Hun you don't need to worry about me, I can be very dangerous too,"

"I know your tough but you really should back off Chris,"

"I get where your coming from but I never back down and nothing you say is going to change that," I said

"please Billie just listen to me for moment,"

No you listen to me," I Said angrily jumping up, "NOTHING. YOU. SAY. WILL. CHANGE. MY MIND." I stormed over to the window.

A few minutes went by and I heard Matt's say quietly, "what did he say to that's got you hating him so much?"

I looked over at him our eyes locking for a moment then turned back to the window. "he called the me new Lita," I said barely loud enough for him to hear,

After a moment I felt his arms wrap around my waist,

"babe you are nothing like Amy, yeah you have a similar dress sense as her character but your nothing her okay?"

I turned in his arms looking at him with a scared pleading look in my eyes, "I would never hurt you, ever. I love you Matt, I always have since the first time I saw you on T.V. I would never hurt her not like her,"

Matt surprised me then, he cupped my face with one hand, "I know," He said before kissing me softly, He broke the kiss, "I love you Billie Angel," he kissed me again which led to an intense make out session, which of course, led to allot of awesome sex in the bedroom.

After a while Matt's cell one rang,

"what's up?" he asked answering, "oh shit, yup, meet you in our room in 10 minutes," he paused listening, "yup sure, see ya in 10," he hung up and jumped out of bed, our flight leaves in an hour, we gota be at the airport in half an hour," He told me,

I immediately resumed my packing although moving allot faster, "how long does I take to drive there? I asked

"um 30 minutes, but we can do it in twenty," Matt said helping me packed,

We managed to get things packed and met Jeff piling their luggage outside the room when we got there, we divided luggage up between us; boys carrying allot more although I bet I could give Jeff a run for his money in a weight lifting contest, and headed to Matt's car.

We got to the airport in time although I had my eyes hut the whole car trip, I don't think I'll ever get used to Matt's driving although I have banned him from using his phone or anything while I'm in the car!

It was a boring flight, and we headed straight to the arena, I told he boys I'll catch them before Matt's Match tonight then headed toward the diva's lounge.

Laycool were there attempting to get smart to Alex, instead they just kept looking stupider and stupider.

I sat down on the couch and started a game with Beth trying to see how many times we could hit the idiots with peanuts; they stormed off too quickly for our liking.

A stage hand poked his head in, "Angel your boys are up next" I had to laugh as he walked off,

Beth looked at me weird "are you okay?"

"he said my boys," and I errupted into another fit of giggles as I walked off to meet them.

Tonight the boys were taking on teddy and cody, would be a fun bout. I was a guest commentator for the match so the audience wont expect me to get too invovled.

"So Angel, whats your predictions for tonight?"Cole asked me,

"look at fans, we all know who is going to win, Ted and Cody dont stand a chance."

"you dont think Randy will try anything?"

"hell no, he wants jerichos ass taken down as much as I do,"

Cole looked confused "how does jericho fit into this?"

"jeez Cole you really are dummer than a pig on a spit. If Randy shows his face then I have to get involved which means, im less focused on pounding Chwissy's ass. If would be stupid for Rand to interupt this match. Unlike you Randy actualy aint stupid,"

"Matt takes a massive kick to the face, will he get up," Jim Ross Said, I quickly turned to the Match that had started and saw Matt lying on the ground by his corner Cody getting up from his drop kick, this didnt look good Matt shouldnt be that still. Cody started over to Matt but in a worried way. And jeff jumped in. I ripped off my head set and ran to Matty.

"Matt, brother, wake up," Jeff was saying to Matt. I dived in the ring took one look at Matt and turned to cody, "what the hell did you do?" I growled at him,

"he took a scared step backwards, "i swear nothing, that kick should not of done that!" I went to step towards him when the ref grabbed my arm,

"the was a piece of metal put under the ring, the ref whispered in my ear just as a voice started laughing, the screen flashed on and there was jericho.

"Aw is little matty hwurt," Jericho said,

someone had handed me a mike, "You are going to pay for this, run now jericho, because as soon as I can leave Matt, I'll be coming after you."

Jericho just laughed and disapeard.


	6. Chapter 6

_So Randy Orton forced his way into this storey and there something interesting from Angels past that could cause some drama, oh Randy what are you up to..?_

I had been sitting with Jeff in the waiting room of the hospital when the doctor came out.

"hey doc, hows things looking?" Jeff asked as we stood up.

"there's no sign of permanent damage but he will have one hell of a headache and concussion when he comes to so we will keep him in over night for observation. Also no wrestling for at least 3 weeks."

My heart dropped, he was out for summer slam. He wasn't going to like that.

I told Jeff to go sit with Matt I had to take care of something. Jeff opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it nodded and walked off.

I rang Randy Orton, "Its me, meet at the dinner on 15th in 20?"

"sure, is Matthew okay,"

"he will be but, no summer slam,"

"shit. Well I'll see you soon,"

I hung up and immediately rang teddy "Teddy Matt's fine but out for summer slam, I'll ring you tomorrow to sort out details but don't suspend Jericho yet."

"um okay but..."  
"I have to got Teddy talk to tomorrow," I cut him off and hung up before jumping in my purple hummer and heading to the diner.

Randy gave me a hug before we slid into a booth. I had known Randy for about 2 years before joining WWE something we hadn't decided to share around the locker room.

"So what's the plan?" He asked me.

I looked him pained. "I don't know this time Randy, I don't know. I didn't think Chris would be so stupid." Tears welled up. Randy put his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. Randy was one of the few people who got me. I had been there through his divorce and his fight to still see his kids and he had been there when I had trouble with my twin brother in NZ.

"Its okay Angel, my time to think of some thing. I'll fix things don't worry," He gave me a kiss on my head and held me tighter.

I finally pulled myself together after 5 minutes.

"right so now what." I asked, a look of sheer determination on my face.

"Now we teach Chris a lesson. But I think Cody and me should take care of it and you go be with Matt."

"okay, just make him pay?" I looked pleading into his eyes,

"oh Angel, I will," he smiled his evil viper smile gave me a hug and kissed my head again. And left.

I sat there for another 10 minutes when my phone rang,

"Billie, Its Jeff, He is asking you,"

"I'll be there in 10," I said hanging up. I jumped in my Hummer and took off for the hospital.

"Matt?" I walked in to his room. "Baby, how you feeling?"

"like my head exploded. But don't worry I be up and fighting I a day or so. Ready for summer slam," He smiled, I looked over at Jeff questioningly, he nodded,

"Matt, Baby," I said,

"yeah" he frowned at me,

" you can wrestle at summer slam,"

He frowned, "But I only hit my Head on the ring post, I'll be fine."

I looked worriedly at Jeff, then turned back to Matt,

"Baby, There was a sheet of steel put in the ring, you hit that, quite hard,"

He looked confused. "but how did steel get there?

Jeff walked over to the bed, "Jericho"

Matt sat up the groaned as the headache kicked in and lay back down,

the nurse came back into the room then, "Matt needs his rest,"

I gave Matt a kiss and left with Jeff.

"Jericho is going to pay," Jeff growled and kicked my tire

"don't worry, Randy taking care of it." I said,

Jeff looked at me questionably, "Randy is? You know him?"

"yeah we've been friends for a couple of years now. We went trough some stuff together in NZ."

"oh I think I heard about that, was that..."

"lets not talk about it please," I cut him off, I met Randy after he accidentally got involved with a crime gang in NZ and unfortunately my brother was mixed up with them some stuff went down I had to had Randy and my Brother get away from them, and 4 out of the 6 criminals ended up dead.

"oh okay," We travelled in silence back tot the hotel.

Brookeh and Alex were waiting in my room when I got back,

"hows Matty?" Alex asked,

"fine, will be out for 3 weeks but he will recover," I replied,

"good because we need to get Kelly," Brook said

"we have dye..." Alex said holding up a bottle of orange stuff,

"Awesome lets go"

We went around to Kelly's room.

"heya, come in, I'm making daquaries." Kelly said opening the door before bouncing back to the kitchenette.

I looked over and saw a bottle of Vodka and some orange juice, screwdrivers... gees this girl was stupid.

Brook and I went over to 'help' while Alex sneaked into her bathroom to pour the dye into her shampoo.

We spent the next hour helping Kelly get rid of her alcohol before Mick and Maria found us and we hit the town getting completely trashed.

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"hello?" I answered

"Its Randy can come round?"

I looked around, Me Brook Alex Mickie Maria Evan an Cody were sprawled around my hotel room asleep.

"um give me half an hour, k?"

"Sure thing Angel."

we hung up and the I got to work trying to wake everyone up. Cody however refused too so I whispered in his ear the vipers coming and jumped up like a startled bunny and started rushing around cleaning!

Maria laughed, "still scared of Randy ae," he was too preoccupied cleaning to hear her.

We managed to not look like deranged zombies by the time the Viper Showed.

"What happened here," Randy asked looking around. Cody hadn't quite managed to tidy the place up.

"Binge last night," I said.

"oh, explains things. Well anyway," he gave me hug a kiss and sat down on the couch with me.

"Jericho has been dealt with, he wont be trying any thing. And Teddy long rang me and suggested you take Matt's place at summer slam and I will accompany you and Jeff."

"Perfect!" I said, "thanks heaps Viper,"

"any time Angel,"

Brookeh sat down next to me a cleared her throat. I jumped and looked her quickly before clicking.

"Oh Randy, this is one of my awesome friends Brook and my awesome friend Alex."

Randy hung out with us for about 20 mins before we all had things to do, I had to go meet with teddy sort out details then go pick Matt up from hospital since Jeff still had his licence suspended.

As I headed to my hummer after talking to teddy I got a text from Randy, _Can you set me with Brook, she is stunning!_

_Sure thing _I replied, _drinks __tomorrow your coming._

_Your the best angel _I got back. I started my Hummer and headed to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

(_This Chapter was co-written by the amazing real life Brooky and you can find her on fanfiction authors seach _Kermit The Yoda_ make you you check her out, she IS the most awesome person you will ever meet!)_

"you okay baby?" I asked as we got back to our hotel room

"yeah," Matt said wrapping his arms around me,  
We stood like that for ages until my legs started going Numb,

"Baby," I said turning around in his arms,

"yes my angel?" Matt smiled down at me,

"lets go away for a few days, Jeff and I don't have matches for a week so I wont be missed," I asked him,

"okay hunny, but where we going?"

"Cameron." I said with a nod,

"Cameron?" he look at me with a frown "Why?"

"Because I loved it when I was last there and I want to meet Lucas" I said.

"you were in Cameron?" He asked,

"Yeah I passed through once a couple years ago, I loved it,"

"okay then, when do we leave,?"

"Tomorrow after the party,"  
"why not before the party?"

"because I has to be at this party and don't argue you wont win" I gave him a quick kiss and walked off toward the bedroom, "I'm going to be naked in 20 seconds join me if you want" I called out.

The next thing I knew Matt had picked me and carried into our bedroom.

I was woken up by my alarm clock singing Wake Up by 8 Foot Sativa one of NZ's best bands ever. I rolled out of bed and headed to the gym letting Matty sleep, spending a good four hours there before gabbing some breakfast and heading back to the room to shower and pack.

I woke Matt up at 3 telling him to pack and walked over to brooks hotel room to get here to come and make sure she had a bloody hot outfit for tonight as Randy will be there.

Then I rang Randy and told him to take Cody and Evan with him to go buy something for him to wear, he complained about having to spend more time with the twinks, I told him I would RKO him if didn't he shut up and that was that.

We got to the Party about 7.30 early so I told Matt he can go do shots with Jeffro while I caught up with Alex, Evan and Cody and some others

"where our drinks?" Alex asked

"barman" I yelled, oh yeah this party was about to start,

"Did you bring the Swedish food? I asked Alex,

She pulled out a Chinese takeaway box, "Yup" she grinned,

"whats in the box," Candice asked

"ah Kelly's dinner," I said and giggled,

we saw Kelly sitting by McCool not to far away so Alex go up and walked over and sat down next to her. She Said something to Kelly and passed the container over Kelly looked at it shrugged and began eating, Suddenly Michelle started screaming,

"OMG EWW THATS DIGUTSING YOU FED HER WORMS!" Michelle screeched climbing over the table to get away,

Kelly started choking the ran into the girls bathroom. Beth caught my eye and rolled her eyes at me, I shrugged innocently and pointed to Alex, Beth sighed and went to the bathroom after Kelly. I don't why but beth likes to take care of Kelly, maybe it because of her whole Glamazon thing she has going on.

Oi Bitch" I looked Brookeh had arrived. She turned to Cody to say something so I took that as my chance to wave Randy over before going to check of Matt and Jeff.

Matt and I left the Party early so we could catch our flights at 11.30 to Charlottesville NC before driving the rest of the way. The light was long and boring and we didn't get to Matt's house until 5.30 in the morning. I didn't pay much attention just followed Matt to bed and promptly fell asleep.

Brooks POV

"Billie, I really don't want to go to this party, you know how I get at these things" I  
whined.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, please?" Billie pleaded."Besides, something  
tells me it may be a good night"

I really didn't like the sly look that Billie had, and I knew she was definitely up to  
something,but I couldn't figure out what.

"Fine" I sighed "I'll go..for a little bit."

"Oh thank you, Brooky!" Billie flung her arms around me then ran off

"Oi." I shook my head and began rummaging through my luggage to find something party-  
appropriate to wear.

A few hours later, after spending way too much time getting ready than I normally do,  
I was headed out the door and to the party.

"Ok..go, say hello to people, shake a few hands, have a few drinks, then get the hell out" I  
pepped talk myself before I walked through the door.

I saw Billie, Alex, Cody and a few other people I knew standing by the bar, so I walked over  
to them.

"Oi, bitch!" I said to Billie, grinning.

"You made it!" Billie said, hugging me

"Yeah, I told you I'd come." I smiled and ordered myself a drink

"Good, I'm glad." Billie put on that 'I'm up to no good' smile on before walking away.

I looked at Cody and Alex and Alex began to fill me in on the Kelly incident.

"Man, I wish I had of been here for that!"

"It was great" Cody said

I took a few sips of my drink before resting it on the counter and looking around.

"Some party" I said

"Yeah, everyone's here" Cody yelled over the loud music

"Everyone except Matt" Alex said

"Poor Matt. I hope he's going to be okay" I picked up my drink and took another sip, seeing  
someone approach from the corner of my eye.

I turned to look to see who was invading my space, and was a bit surprised to see Randy Orton  
standing next to me.

"Uh. Hi." I said

"Hey" He replied, smiling a bit

Alex quickly took note of the look that Randy was giving me, and she quickly grabbed Cody's  
arm and pulled him away.

"Great" I thought. "Leave me alone with the Viper"

Randy leaned against the counter and ordered a beer.

"Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, raising my over half full glass.

"Right." Randy took a sip of his beer "So how are you?"

"Fine. You?" I looked out across the dance floor, instead of at him

"I'm alright. You uh, want to dance?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dance. You know, the action two people do when there's music playing at a party?" Randy grinned

"Oh, right, of course. Sure" I took a big gulp of my drink, praying the alcohol would set in and  
then followed Randy to the dance floor

I started dancing to the beat of the music, and looked over to see Billie. We locked eyes  
and she winked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Randy, curious as to why  
he decided to dance with me, since we had just met last night. I shrugged it off, figuring  
a few dances and drinks with someone of the opposite sex wouldn't hurt for one night. We  
danced for awhile before he gently took my hand and led me back to the bar. We started  
talking, and before I knew it, it was almost two in the morning. I had no idea where the time  
went but I had really gotten lost in the conversation we were having, and in his deep blue  
eyes.

"Wow, I really need to get back to the hotel" I said, looking at my watch

"Why? Are you going to turn into a pumpkin or something?" He said

"No" I laughed "I just have a busy day tomorrow, and need my rest."

"Well, do you mind if I walk you back?"

"Uhm..no, I don't mind"

Randy led me out the door to the club and back toward the hotel. It was only a few blocks away,  
but the walk seemed to last forever. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his hand grab  
mine. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back, wrapping my hand around his as we  
walked through the hotel door and to the elevator. We stepped inside and I pushed the 4th button,  
and the doors closed.

"I had a good time tonight." Randy said "Maybe we can do it again, or dinner?"

I looked up at him, about to say no, before I looked into his eyes. Something about his eyes,  
they were so, captivating.

"Uh..I..sure, I'd love to"

He leaned in and kissed me, gently, and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him back. That  
kiss lasted the entire ride to the fourth floor, and I barely heard the ding of the bell as  
the doors opened. Randy broke the kiss, but never failed to let go of my hand, as we walked  
down the hallway to the hotel room. I stopped in front of the door, turning to look at Randy.

"I guess this is goodbye, then. I'll see you soon?" Randy asked

"Yeah, of course, maybe this weekend."

"Alright. Goodnight." Randy turned and started walking off down the hallway

I turned and put the key card into the slot to open the door and bit my lip, before turning  
around.

"Randy! Wait.." I called after the Viper

Randy walked back with a questioning look on his face.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked, reaching out and tugging on his shirt gently

He smirked as he reached past me and pushed the door open.

"After you"

I walked in, hearing the door close. All was lost at that point and there was no turning back.


	8. Chapter 8

first attempt at writing from a males perspective... O.o this chapter is dedicated to Alex! your awesome girl and one day we really will awesome divas dominating the wrestling scene!

My muses are hiding from me, so part of this was actually me... scary... hope ya'll still like it and hopefully my muses come back so i can have 2 new chapters for ya next week!

Don't forget to check out Kermit_The_Yoda she is awesome and owns my Randy muse... he is totally smitten hehehe

enjoy and review! xD

* * *

I woke u just after midday and decided to ring Brook to see how her night went,

"uh, Brooks room." I heard a familiar male voice say,

"Randy?" I asked,

"um, yup"

"I take it you and Brook had a good time them?"

"oh, more than good, ugh," he grunted "Hey!"

"Hello Billie," Brookeh "Hows Cameron?"

"I'm not sure yet, Matty has a nice house though, I'm waiting for him to wake up so we can go get Lucas from Beth's."

"you could try jumping on him," I heard another grunt in the background,

"brookeh stop beating up the Viper," I said to her,

"Buts its fun and," she squealed "Randy wait! Sorry Billie I gota go, but go jump on Matt,"

"okay then, don't get too rough..." I said grinning.

I hung up and looked over at the clock. 10 minutes until one pm... What the hell I thought and ran into the bedroom dropping the dressing gown to the ground and jumped on top of Matty,

"Ugh, Baby? What the hell?" He asked sleepily.

"time to wake up," I said kissing him,

"But its early," He looked over at the time, "really early" He groaned.

"I don't care I want sex, and I wants it now," I started kissing him moving down his chest.

"its okay," I said between kisses, "you... can... just... lie there... and be... lazy" he rolled on top of me,

"Since when am I lazy?" He asked, I giggled and kissed him on the lips, before pulling his head down to bite my neck. I loved my vampire.

A couple hours later there was a knock at the door. Beth had brought the dogs over.

"Lucas, come here boy," Matt cooed at him, "Come meet Billie," He picked him up and carried him over to me, the 3 of us spent the what was left of the day playing with dogs until Gil came around for dinner. Nice southwestern Barbecue.

Matt and Beth took the dogs out for a walk and Gil took his chance to ask me a few questions.

"Now I don't mean to be rude, you do seem like a nice young lady and all but a Dads gota ask you know."

"no I understand, go ahead ask away," I said after passing him a beer and opening one up for myself.

"What is it you see in my son? Is it long term casual?" he asked,

"I first became fascinated with your son back in 1999 when I first watch wrestling, I've had a crush on him since forever, I hope it is long term but I'll just take what I can get."

"you really love him don't ya?"

"yup sure do,"

"I had to ask, the last girl he was this serious about cheated on him with his best friend."

"Yeah I know all about Amy, but don't worry, I could never hurt him."  
"just be careful though, Matt still is insecure, he might try pushing you away."  
"I wont let him, If we ever do split, it will be because we don't have feeling for each other any more, and I don't know if that would ever happen, but thanks Gil,"

"Does that answer your questions?" I ask with a grin,

"Your alright kid, your alright," he replied raising his beer and drinking it down.

Matt and Beth came back then and Beth and Gil decided it was time to leave, Beth was staying with Gil until the baby came.

Matt and I decided it was Jacuzzi time.

The four days went by fast and pretty soon we were on a plane heading for Chicago.

"OI ANGEL! OVER HERE" I looked over and saw John Cena waving like an idiot. Randy next to him. I had just walked into the arena as I had a match against Natalya as a "retaliation" to what happened during the Hardy Boyz first with me by their side.

"Hey guys," I said walking over to them.

"Matt with you?" John asked,

"No, I convinced him to stay in Cameron for the next week." I said, They both looked shock.

"Any ways," I said turning to Randy, "Hows things with Brook?"

"aw, man," John moaned, "Did you have to ask, I only just got him to stop talking about it. Its been constant since Saturday!"

"then go bug punk," I told John before turning back to a now blushing Randy, interesting, in all my years of knowing him, I cant actually remember him blushing, even when he was still with Sam.

"She is amazing," Randy said. "I've never met any one quite like her,"  
I laughed, "She is one of a kind." we gossiped a little more about Brook and the what's been happening backstage, Jericho had been laying low not wanting to set off any warning bells. Vince couldn't do anything about the piece of steel in the ring as there was no hard proof it was the ass-hole but he was being watched very closely and Vince had warned him, 1 step out of place and there would be serious trouble.

Once Natalya came out, I told Randy I'd catch him and everyone for drinks after the show. Then got to work. Me and Nat had a basic 8 minute match, with its going back and forth before I running twist of fate followed by a moonsault and got the the pin. Tyson and David were going to be ring side and attempt to interfere but Jeff would start chasing them round the ring and the boogie man would pop out from under the ring, knock David out with a chair, then run off which was my signal to pull out the showy finishers.

I saw John in the divas lounge with his back turned to the door also cutting off peoples views of anyone approaching the door I took that as my chance and sprinted up to him jumping onto his back putting a fake Daniel Bryan style hold on him. He grabbed one of my shoulders and flipped me onto the bean bags in the room, (the divas always make sure we have plenty of bean bags, they ae just so useful).

"Hey Angel. Nice try," He said offering me a hand up. The Girls in the room were all laughing.

Adams POV

"Why do I have to get one?" I asked,

"Because even hunter and Shaun are there and I said so" Alex told me,

"but I'd rather talk to people in person than tweeret people" I complained. I seriously didn't see the point but the pretty girl would leave me alone until I did, wait leave me alone? I don't want this pretty girl leaving me alone, My eyes looked her over, very slowly, again. She had a perfect figure. Not too skinny like the McCool stick but rather just perfect, and today she wasn't wearing well not that much, I had to say I like the minimalist approach to girls clothes, especially if they looked like Alex.

Well you don't have to reply to anyone just post comment of want your um to, I'll even set it up so you can text your updates." She said clicking thing on my laptop. "Now what should you name be...?" It didn't seem like she was asking me but I figured I'd answer her any way, "Why not RatedREdge I asked?"

"some fan has it all ready," She tapped the desk thinking, God she looked do cute when she was concentrating like that. If she kept looking like that he might end up jumping her right there, What am I thinking? She was best friends with Angel, I cant just jump her in my locker room. I don't even know if she like me, I mean we spend a it of time together but I can never tell with girls and then there's always that bimbo Kelly Kelly getting in the way. Was pretty funny how Alex tricked her into eating worms the other day though.

"Edgy... wakey wakey" Alex was waving her hand in front of my face,

"Oh sorry, must of spaced out, what is it?" I asked snapping out of my day dreams,

"Your all set, and I have already sent your first update and applied for verification."  
"thanks, um what did you put for my name?"

She moved away so I could see the screen, AdamEdgeCope

"Sweet, thanks," I didn't know if was actually going to use this but if Hunter used his then I'm not going to look like an idiot by not using my new one.

"ADDY!" I looked over and groaned Kelly Kelly,

"Yes, Bimbo, what do you want," Alex asked, voice dripping with hostility and giving Kelly the most evillest glare I have ever seen, worse than takers!

Kelly had finally caught on to Alex's hate of her, "shut up looser, I here to see Adams," she jumped onto my lap,

Alex taped her on the shoulder making her look at her, "Me and Adam are busy, leave now," I could hear the barely controlled rage in her voice, remind me not to get in her bad books!

"nu uh you leave" Kelly said wrapping her arms around my neck,

Something seem to snap inside Alex just then, she pulled Kelly of my lap before Choke-slamming her into a locker hard enough it actually dented the locker,  
"Do not push me Kelly," Alex said in her most menacing voice, Kelly Looked terrified. "Adam isn't interested in you so stop bothering us or you will regret it, understand?"

"I... I...," Kelly muttered not able to get a word out,

Alex slammed her back into the locker, "understand bitch?"

"Y..yeh.. yes," Kelly replied nodding her head frantically,

Still holding her by the throat Alex threw her outside.

"Can you be my body guard," I asked, "that was hott!" I smiled at her,

"really?" She smirked, "and what about this?" She asked straddling me before for kissing me, Oh lord she tasted good, I reached one arm around her back and one up behind her neck pulling her harder into me, Kissing her back hard.

"aw dude please shut the door!"

we broke the kiss as Ted strolled in, we looked at Ted the grinned sheepishly at each other, She had the cutest blush forming in her cheeks.

"I'm here as I got a message from Angel," Drinks tonight after the show at Punks house."

"Got it," Alex said looking at Ted over her shoulder, "Now be a dear and close that door as you leave, Me and Addy are little busy right now," She said batting her eyelashes at him,

He looked me, I shrugged with a look on my face saying 'I aint complaining', Ted rolled his eyes,

"see ya later." he said laughing to himself as he left.

"now where were we?" Alex asked as the door shut,

"In the middle of an intense make out session, I believe ," I grinned at her,

"Lets get back to that then," She murmured before kissing me again.

This was a great way to pass time I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a little short but the next one will be up soon as! please review! =P

* * *

Billies POV

"Omg that bitch broke a nail, stupid whore," I looked up to see Kelly Kelly walk in, she obviously didn't see me, "How dare she steal my Adams,"  
"Who are you talking about Kells," Beth asked walking in with her,

"That Alex looser," She muttered.

I stood up clearing my throat, Kelly jumped she hadn't seen me there, "You need to show some respect slut," I told her, "Adam NEVER like you, he put up with you only cause you knew how to suck cock, but he never liked you. He does however like Alex, who is smart sexy and just so much better than you, so shut your little pie hole, got it?"

Kelly hid behind Beth then who took a step away, "I'm not protecting you this time, I told you Adam wasn't interested but you refused to listen, you can deal with your own mess this time" She said heading over to the fridge grabbing a protein shake then turn to go, "Good luck tonight Angel, not that you'll need it."  
"Thanks Beth," I said still staring a Kelly who looked like a frightened mouse,

"Boo!" I said stepping towards her and she took off flying, screaming her head,  
"What was that?" Brook asked coming in with Randy,

"I just said boo," I told them innocently, "I swear I didn't mean to scare her,"  
The both laughed, "Kelly sure knows how to piss the wrong people off," Randy said, He turned to Brookeh, "I have to go get ready now, I'll catch ya after the show?" He asked giving her a kiss,

"Of course," Brook replied,

"Party at Punks place, tonight," I told Randy,

"Thanks, Angel," he said as he left to prepare, he was going up against John Cena for the Championship.

"You seem very smitten," I said to Brook teasingly,

"Why wouldn't I be, I has the viper!" She said grabbing an energy drink before sitting down, I wasn't too sure if that was a good idea, Randy always left her hyped up and an energy drink on top of that, ring side will be interesting tonight,

"So you will not guess the conversation I overheard today, outside Randy's locker room," Brookeh said looking very excited,

"Oh, what was it," I replied expecting some juicy gossip,

"Well Jericho was talking to Kelly and he told her to interfere in your match with Nat," she said,

"Interesting," I said, thinking, "Um let Alex know to give her name to Michael Cole tonight as I'm going to need some interference of my own, well of Alex's,"  
Brook giggled, "I'll hands you the chair!" She said,

Matt rang me just then, so Brook headed off to find Alex and tell her the plan,

"Hey Baby, how you feeling,"  
"I'm fine just taken Lucas for a walk," He said, "You all set for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, Kelly's going to be in a lot of pain,"  
"Kelly?" He asked, "I thought your match was with Nat?"

"It is, but Kelly wants to interfere, tonight so I have a little something planned,"  
"Sounds interesting, Got your theme music set?"  
"Crap, I knew I forgot something! Damnit, I'm on in 40 minutes!"  
"well it's a little late to set your own music up even if you had a song pick, why don't you use mine?"

"You sure?" I asked a bit shocked,

"yeah, why not, then everyone will still know your mine even if I'm not there," He said,

"sure, Hun. That would be great," A stage hand came in and indicated she needed to talk to me,

"Uh babe, I got to go, I love you," I said,  
"love you too my Angel," he said before we hung up,

I walked over to the stage hand, "What's up?" I asked,

"we need to know what your entrance is," she said,

"um use Matt's," I told her,

"You sure," she frowned, "he never lets anyone use his theme,

"He just rang me to suggest it knowing I would of forgotten to sort mine out, so use," I glared at her,

"Uh, Okay," She said quickly, "will do,"  
She turned to go, I grabbed her arm to stop her,

"Just s you know we will need a bigger time slot at least 20 minutes maybe 30, Someone is running interference,"  
"uh sure, I get Greg to sort it out" She said, Greg being the stage manager.

Half an hour later, I was ready and waiting with Nat behind the curtain, to go out,

"Um Nat, so you know Kelly's going to interfere, so Alex is going to join in too,"  
"so longer match and improv, sweet," She said grinning, "Love getting more ring time,"

"Let's give Kelly a good thank you then," I said winking,

Nat's Music started, so she went out, I waited for her entrance to finish then Matt's hit, I love this entrance, always got me pumped!

I ran out hyped up, pulling the smoking guns as the pyrotechnics went off,

it was ass kicking time.


	10. Chapter 10

Adams POV

Brook came and got Alex just before the show started talking about some plan, I will never understand women in a million years.

I changed into my ring gear, seeing as I had a match with Christian tonight, It was awesome being able to work with my brother.

I flicked on my TV deciding to watch the show, I caught the tail end of Billie entrance, she was using Matt's music, interesting.

The girls circled each other before locking up, Nat taking the advantage spinning Billie into an armbar before switching to a hammerlock, Billie reversed into a full nelson prompting Nat to flip Billie over her to the mat, Billie flicked her legs up throwing Nat to the mat giving her enough time to get up a hit the ropes, Nat staggered up and Billie hit her with her Angel of Faith a running cutter, before running up to do her Angel of Mercy Corkscrew Moonsault but before she could land, well this was interesting, Kelly came running out.

Billie hopped off the turn buckle, outside the ring and waited for Kelly to get close, She Hit Kelly a few time before putting in a head lock, She look around like she was waiting for some one, when Alex, appeared, Billie switched her hold as Alex charged at Kelly spearing her to the ground, Nice technique! This girl is amazing!

Billie back in the ring, suplexed Nat then managed to do her Angel of Mercy and won the pinfall.

Billie jumped out of the ring, and caught a chair, which it looked like Brook had thrown to her, Alex had been beating the crap out of Kelly, the audience thought it was staged, but it didn't look right to me,

Billie called out to Alex holding up the chair, Alex grinned locking Kelly I a hammerlock she nodded to Billie who brought the chair crashing down on Kelly's face as Alex stepped out of the way.

Billies music, well Matt's music, started playing and Billie and Alex walked up the ramp arm in arm. When they had exited who should run out to tend to Kelly but Jericho, I was shocked, He set up the interference, He supposed to be my tag team partner, but I just didn't know what was going through that idiots head any more.

One week till summerslam, things were going to be very interesting when that day comes.

Billies POV

"you were awesome," I said to Alex, "Kelly got her ass handed to her,"  
Alex laughed, "The look on her face before you hit her with chair,"

"Nice work Alex" Nat said coming in and grabbing a water, we were in the diva's lounge which had a massive buffet table in it today,

"Thanks" Alex replied,

"You know I wont be surprised if Vince decides to offer you a contract after tonight, and you know I'm looking at forming a diva stable here, you would fit in well,"  
"that would be awesome," Alex, said, "as long Kelly's aint it,"  
Nat laughed, "no way, I prefer to hang with people who have brains,"

"So," I asked after Nat had left, " hows things going with Adam?"

"good," She said, "I still haven't told him that I own him yet, but I have a feeling he already knows,"  
"Oh what happened?" I asked,

"Kelly came in a sat on on Adams lap, I grabbed her by the throat and told her Adam's not interested and threw her out the door, then began a serious make out session with Adam, well that's what he called it,"  
we laughed, we started watching the plasma showing what was happening on the show, Adam and Christian had a very entertaining match both using object that would disqualify them but the ref was very stupid and getting distracted all the time, Kofi and Punk had a match Punk just managing a win, Layla went up against Tiffany and lost then Randy took on Cena, but even the RKO didn't win him the belt, though he vowed to Cena at Summer Slam the belt was his. Koslov had a match against Santino then which was the last match, we couldn't be bothered watching so Alex went to find Adam and I headed off with Punk to help him set up for the party.

People started arriving around 10, by 11 almost the entire rosters were there,

"heya Angel," I spun around in shock,

"prince? What are you doing here?"

TNA has a show here tomorrow,"  
"i really gota start paying more attention to things other myself," I said, "beer?" I nodded over to the bar,

"sure," He said as we headed over to grab some drinks and catch up.

Billie coming to the clubs with us later Alex asked coming over with Adam,

"Nah, think I'll just head back to the hotel." I replied,

Alex's draw dropped, "seriously?"

"yeah, don't really feel like going out,"

"wow, you seriously miss your man," She said, "we'll catch up for lunch tomorrow?"

"yeah, course," I said,

"oh and tell Randy to let Brook know she wont answer her phone with him,"  
I laughed, "will do, catch ya later,"  
I turned back to Shannon who was giving me a strange look,

"what?" I asked him,

"nothing, its just, eh don't worry," He said,

"okay," I said frowning a little, we talked about tattoos and bikes until 2.30am when I decided to got back to the hotel and everyone hit the clubs,

For some reason I just wasn't feeling like my usual fun loving self, I wasn't sure why but figure I would sleep it off and I would be seeing Matty in the next city, when he comes back on tour.

The next 4 days passed quickly and then I was back with Matty and we were in Orlando Florida for summerslam.

"Miss me?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around my waist,  
I leaned into him, "way too much,"

"Babe are you okay?" He asked me concern in his voice,

"I don't know," I said, "I feel kind of disconnected,"

"how about we watch a movie in our room?" He asked kissing the top of my head,

"sounds great," I said and we went into the bedroom, I snuggled up into as he wrapped his arms around me and put on a The Marine, one of my favourite films even though it was cheesy as hell, what can I say, I like big muscly idiots in uniform. We didn't talk much and I eventually fell asleep, I drifted semi conscious at some point wrapped up in a blanket and heard Matt on the phone,

"I'm really worried man, she doesn't seem like herself, all her energy seems to have, like she's washed out or something,

"yeah I know but even Shannon said she was a bit off and she didn't want to go clubbing with the others,

"Yeah, I will, maybe its nothing, but doctors might be good. Thanks man, give Ruby a kiss from me, goodnight"

I felt Matt climb back into bed and wrap his arms around me, I snuggled and drifted back to sleep.

We got to the arena early, Matt went to catch up with some of the other wrestlers, while I napped,

Teddy had rung me to sort out our match, the fans should love it, Addy was turning face again.

I got ready about an hour before the show, and went to find Matt,

He was outside signing autographs, I joined in, wrestling fans were fun to hang out with, I still consider myself a fan. After a while we went to talk to Addy, Randy and Jeff about the show, everything was set. Half hour later we were called,

"Good Luck Babe," Matt said kissing me,

"Thanks" I said and headed to the curtain.

Randy was coming out with us for support seeing as far as the fans new Edge was on Jericho's side so we needed support in case Chris tried anything.

We walked out and the crowed went nuts, Jeff and I ran along our fans while Randy just scowled at them, we were an interesting stable that's for sure.

Adam and Chris' music started playing so we stood near the announcers table in ring.

Jeff started in the ring with Adam, making a show of things, Adam feigned being hurt and tagged in Chris, Jeff was quick, shoulder block, clothesline, drop kick, cutter, then made the tag to me, I leapt over the the top rope and ran straight at the ropes on the other side, hooked, released and the Angel of Faith, I dragged him over to his corner where Edge was and he tried to make the tag when Adam jumped out of the way, It dawned on Jericho, he had no partner any more he was facing us with out back up and this wasn't kayfabe any more as much as the fans wanted to believe it was.

I grabbed his neck and threw him over my shoulder followed by a diving elbow drop, then climbed the turn-buckle by Adam and finished with the Angel of Mercy, Pin count, I won. I jumped up then kicked him hard before climbing out of the ring and walking up the ramp, I was very conscious of the 3 boys staying behind to brutalise Jericho but I had my pay back and plus I still wasn't feeling very good.

"Baby, that was brilliant," Matt Said pulling me into a hug,

"Can we just go home now, I just want to rest," I said looking up at him,

"you still not feeling well?"

"nope" I said as I buried my head in his chest,

"Okay then," He picked me up and carried me out to our hire car. "Your going to the doctors ASAP though"

"sure," I mumbled curled in a ball on the front seat.

As soon as we go to the hotel I went straight to sleep, Just managing to change out of my wrestling gear into one of Matts T-shirts.

I woke up to my phone ringing, I checked the caller id, Brookeh,

"helwo," I muttered into the phone,  
"oh, did I wake you?" She asked,

"Depends, what time is it?"

"Um, 11.15am," She replied,

"then no... I was awake... I swear," I said,

She laughed, "you me and Alex, hotel café to day 12.30?"

"yeah, sure. I'll be there" we hung up and I ran to the bathroom, I had started feeling queasy when Brook rang me and got worse talking,

I threw up for about 20 minutes, before having a shower and throwing clothes on, I wasn't feeling good. Matt came back from where ever he went just as I came out of the bathroom, He saw how bad I felt and pulled me into his arms on the bed.

"I got you an appointment at one thirty today," He said,

"good," I mumbled. "eh, I have to go meet the girls and get something to eat,"

"I'll meet you down there atone then babe?" He asked, obviously needing to shower and stuff,

"Yup," I kissed them the headed off.

I got to the café at 12.15 and grabbed a shot of wheat grass to see if that would help, it didn't,

Alex and Brook walked in together talking but stopped as soon as they saw me,

"What's wrong?" Alex asked,

"I don't know, I feel like crap," I said, "threw up after we hung up" I said to brook,

"aw Hun," She said, she looked like she was about to say something else but shut up,

We ordered, I just had a light omelette,

"we talked about the show and how Chris has taken at least 3 months off, too soon Matt showed up and we had to leave, I know its stupid but I really didn't want to go to a doctor, I was scared of what was wrong with me.

"Hutchison," A guy in a white coat called out,

I turned to Matt, "come with me?" I asked,

"Sure babe," He said taking my hand and we walked through the door the doctor indicated,

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked

I explained everything, and the doc ordered some bloods,

"Just take a seat and we call you in about 15 minutes with the results a nurse said after I had the tests,

It was a long 15 minutes but finally the doc called me up again but when Matt stood, the doc said he should stay, I frowned wondering what it could mean and followed the doctor back in his office,

"Well, Miss Hutchison, You're Pregnant."  
My jaw dropped, "What?" I said,

"You're pregnant, I'm guessing about 4 weeks, now I have a list of obstetricians for you, you will need to get in touch with one for your first scan. I have also given you a prescription for your morning sickness, it wont stop the nausea but it will help."  
"Um thanks, I guess,"  
"congratulations, Miss Hutchison your going to be a Mom"

I walked out of there thinking one thing, How the hell was I going to tell Matt?


	11. Chapter 11

Short chapter this one but next chapter will be quite long and you will get an insight into how the mind of a co-dependent twins work. real stuff mixed in!

Huge shout out goes to my favourite author Kermit The Yoda love you girl and thank you for Brooky's POV this chapter! your amazing! =D

* * *

"Babe?" Matt asked as I walked out of the doctors office,

"Its just a bad stomach bug," I said, "doc gave a script, I'll be fine, can we just go back to the hotel, I just want to sleep it off,"

"Sure, hun" he said wrapping his arm around the back of my waist and walking me out.

I stopped in at the hotel pharmacy to grab the pills, then headed back upstairs and went straight to bed, I was asleep in an instant.

When I woke up it was 11pm, everyone would be just getting back from Raw, I decided to ring brook,

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" she asked,

"well not that good, I need to talk to you and Alex tomorrow,"

"Sure, lunch again?"

"Yeah, but see if we can order up to Alex's room?"

"sure thing, Get some more sleep babe you sound tired,"

"I will, tell Randy I saw hi," I said before hanging up,

I got up and grabbed a bottle of water popping a couple of pills before curling back up to sleep, Matt had left a note he would watch the show with Jeff and let me sleep, so that's what I did.

I woke up at 12pm the next day and quietly got out of bed, taking a couple more pills and throwing on some slacks and headed down to Alex's room,

"hey girl, How are you feeling?" She asked letting me in, Brook was already there,

"not good, I have some news," I took a deep breath, the pills were working for the moment s I took my chance, "I'm pregnant." I sat down in between Brook and Alex.

"Shit," "wow" "Crap" were said not sure by who,

"that's what I said to the doctor," I told them, "I'm not ready to be a Mom," I said,

"Aw Hun," Brook said pulling me into a hug.

"does Matt know?" Alex asked, I shook my head,

"you need to tell him sooner than later," Alex said empathically,

"i know, I'm sacred. I don't want to be a Mom, hows he going to feel about being a dad?"  
"Babe, you are a Mom right now, You need to accept that, and Matt loves you, he will support you" Brook told me straight.

I only threw up twice proving the pills were doing something. Just after 2 Matt text me, I had to go tell him the truth, I wanted to put it off but I knew if I didn't get up the guts one of the girls would.

"Good luck," They called out as I left and headed down the corridor to my room with Matt.

BROOKY'S POV:

I was sitting with Alex, chatting about our men, when Billie sat down beside us. She looked pale and tired. I knew she had been sick but I could sense that something else was wrong.

"How was the doctor appointment?" Alex asked

"Ugh." Billie groaned and burried her face in her hands

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried

"I'm pregnant." she answered blankly, her mind seeming to be hundreds of miles away

"Damn." I put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her

"Have you told Matt?" Alex asked, taking hold of our friend's hand

"No." Billie shook her head

I could imagine how scared she was. Hell, I'd be terrified if it were me. I pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back, as Alex gave her a pep talk to calm her down a bit. We both assured her that Matt would be okay with it, he had been talking about having his own child for some time now as it was, and within an hour, Billie was on her way back to her room to tell Matt the news.

"Good luck!" I called after her then turned to grab my book and cell off the table "I gotta go, Randy should be back from his work out with John any minute."

"Alright! Im going to go make Adam spear me onto the nearest bed." Alex grinned.

I laughed and waved goodbye before heading upstairs and settling into the hotel suite I was sharing with Randy. Ten minutes later, I heard the lock click and the door open. I looked up from the couch, seeing my Viper walk in, a sweaty mess from his workout.

"God damn..." I growled, biting my lip "Good workout?"

"Yeah." Randy threw his towel down then looked at me, seeing the look on my face.

He instantly put a smirk on his face, moving toward me with his Viper like crawl. I shook my head, putting my hand on his mouth as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Not until you de-funk yourself. Shower." I stood and pushed him toward the bathroom

"Not fair." Randy pouted as I turned on the shower, but stripped out of his sweats anyway.

"Join me?" Randy asked, taking my hand and kissing it.

He didn't have to ask me twice, and within seconds I was stepping into the shower.

Billies POV

"Baby, There's something I need to tell you," I said to Matt sitting down on the couch,

"sure Hun, what is it" He said from the kitchen not thinking it was too serious,

"come sit," I said to him, tears were welling up in my eyes as he sat.

"Princess, come here," He said pulling me into his lap "what's the matter?"

I took a deep breath an looked up into his eyes, "I'm...I'm...I'm Pregnant!" I blurted,

Matt looked shocked, He pulled my head into his chest and I clung to him.

"Your pregnant," He said as if saying it confirms it. I had to get up after a while to throw up again, Matt held my hair and stroked my back.

We snuggled in bed once I had cleaned up,

"this is good thing," he told me kissing my head, "I'll support you one hundred percent."

"Matt?" I asked looking up to him.

"yeah babe?"

"you know I'm catholic right."  
He clicked straight away, "I know babe, and I think we should get married anyway. Did you want it in the church?" he asked,

"I'd prefer it," I said to him.

"well there's St Stephens in Sanford we could try there?"

I nodded, "and we have to tell Teddy you wont be wrestling for a while,"

I nodded again, "babe do you want me to take care of everything?" He asked,

"if you could, I just feel crap all the time, oh and I need to get the first scan done,"  
"sure hun, you rest up don't you worry, I'll take care of everything," He kissed me on the head and passed me the remote, I'll be just in the living area, Call me if you want anything."

I started flicking through channels and found tears of the sun one of my favourite films and watched it till I fell asleep.

Everything went quickly from there, matt was amazing and organised everything. He was still off for two weeks after summerslam so had a bit of time,

We flew into Charlottesville that wednesday and went straight to an obstitrician for the first scan, everything was normal, and the doc gave me some more information on morning sickness. She was unsure why it was hitting me so hard.

We set the date for the wedding for 7 weeks time. Giving us enough time to get ready and I wouldnt be showing to much. The girls helped me pick out a dress and although I had a lot of request I only had 4 bridesmaids, Brookeh, Alex, Maria and Micky. Matt just had his brother Jeff as best man and Kimos son ring bearer.

Matt stayed with me for the whole two weeks, he wanted me to go stay with Gil or Beth when he left but I didn't want to leave what was now our house. I loved the sound of that.

"Babe?" I heard Matt, "what are you doing out here?"

I was in the wrestling shed, lying in the middle of the ring. "thinking," I said.

Matt jumped into the ring and sat next to me, "what about?"

"about maybe starting a school." I said. I turned on my side to face him, "not now or anything but when its time for our baby to go to school, I want to be there. What's better than starting our own wrestling school?"

"I love you Billie," Matt said kissing my forehead. "that sounds perfect."

"I'm going to miss you," I said. Summer was almost over we had been together for almost 4 months now and in that time never been sepereated for more than a day or two, now he was on the road for the next 5 weeks and I would only see him on tv or my computer.

We lay together for hours talking about a distant future and each other. All too soon though it was time for him to go, at least I wouldnt be alone for too long, I had arranged for my twin brother to come over from NZ for a few months, and he would arrive tomorrow.

"you have a safe trip hun," I told Matt standing by his car, He hugged me tight,

"i'm going to miss you Baby," He told me, He kissed me and then got in his car and left, I walked inside and flicked on sport centre, I had been alone no more than 10 minutes when most of the core group showed up,

"i figured he would send you guys over," I said, " Shannon order the pizzas will ya and Shane grab the beer from the shed fridge," I loved bossing those boys around,

The boys were good company as we watch the highlights of UFC and then Nascar, pigging out on pizza and beer, well I had pepsi, they had beer. Shannon stayed once they all gone and we stayed up talking all night. He was quite the girl our punky prince.


End file.
